


Idiots

by eons_spirit (fox_an_hound)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, Idiots, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_an_hound/pseuds/eons_spirit
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata? Oh they're stupidI love them anywayKinktober Day 3: Shower Sex | Nipple play





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never written these dummies before so I hope I did well uwu
> 
> Age? uh........ anything you want it to be I guess.
> 
> No beta, I'm sorry

Warm water pounding his aching back was exactly what he needed after a long day of more volleyball practice than he probably should have been doing.

The sweet, warm ache in his back and shoulders as he let his head fall back, hands coming up to run water through his soaked hair before he let out a soft sigh.

Standing under the water alone, Kageyama let the memories of that morning and afternoon’s practice flood through his mind.

His serves could still use a touch of practice to get  _ perfect,  _ even if his teammates couldn’t see the differences, he  _ knew.  _ His footing was off half the time and his hand wouldn’t connect properly with the ball.

Shouyou had been amazing, though. He had been on top of his game, screaming as if Kageyama had been a god or… A King.

Without his consent, he started thinking solely about Shouyou.

His thighs when he squatted for a jump.

The arch of his back as he coiled for a spike.

His hands…

God, Kageyama couldn’t keep himself from thinking about Hinata’s hands.Imagining them on his body, in his hair.

With a shuddering breath, Kageyama turned around, only to find big, doey brown eyes peering at him through the translucent shower wall and the open bathroom door.

Suddenly Kageyama was screaming, covering himself with one hand while opening the wall to confront him, “What the  _ fuck!” _

Hinata at least had enough sense to cover his eyes, even if he didn’t close the door or  _ leave. _

“Why are you  _ watching  _ me shower? Pervert Hinata!”

“I wasn’t  _ watching! _ I just got here! Stupid-yama!”

“What are you even  _ doing  _ here?” Unknowing whether to reach and turn off the water or close the door, Kageyama found himself standing under the spray awkwardly with one hand covering his junk.

“I wanted to see if you would toss to me.” Hinata’s voice was softer, peeking through his fingers at Kageyama. “I didn’t know you would still be in the shower.”

Kageyama’s face flushed and he pulled the door closed a little, “What the hell are you talking about, dumbass?”

Almost as if what had just happened  _ hadn’t  _ happened, Hinata dropped his hands with a bright smile, “If I help you finish washing, will you toss to me?”

Brain short circuiting, Kageyama couldn’t stop Hinata from hastily removing his shirt and dropping his pants before  _ shoving  _ his way into Kageyama’s shower.

_ “Oh.”  _ Hinata moaned, unashamed as he wrestled the shower door from Kageyama’s hands and closed it, “That feels so  _ good.”  _

Backing up as well as he could in the small space, Kageyama refused to drop his hands from his ever-growing boner, eyes focused solely on the wall beside him and nothing else. His face was on fire, hair plastered against his forehead.

“Why are you over there, Dummy-yama?” Hinata reached over to grab Kageyama’s arm, trying to pull him back under the spray, “C’mon I didn’t even take a shower yet, so help me too!”

His mouth opened to say something, unable to speak as it felt as if steam was coming from his ears when his eyes dropped to Hinata’s shining face and then down…

“Why are you being so  _ weird.”  _ Hinata whined, dropping his fists on his hips, not caring that he was naked, “We’ve showered together before!”

“Yeah but it wasn’t-!” Kageyama immediately snapped out before shutting his mouth, watching the innocent confusion take over his face.

“Wasn’t what?”

He murmured something under his breath, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, looking away again.

Hinata cocked his head a little before pushing his wet hair back off of his face, “What, cause you were moaning my name or something? I don’t care about that.”

Spluttering, Kageyama raised one hand, finger pointed, “I  _ didn’t-” _

“You totally  _ did!”  _ Hinata laughed, pointing at him, “When I walked up, you were like-” He let his head fall back, water plastering his hair to the top of his head as Hinata’s hands came up to cup his neck. His voice dropped a few octaves and he moaned softly,  _ “Shouyou… Hinata…” _

Kageyama swallowed thickly, erection jumping under his hand, “Not true, idiot.”

“Is  _ to!”  _ Hinata’s voice returned to normal, though he stayed in the same pose.

Kageyama found himself with a hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head, unaware that he was moving closer and ducking down until his face was centimeters from Hinata’s. 

Freezing when Hinata’s eyes blinked open, Kageyama immediately went to apologize for his unfavorable behavior, but blinked in confusion when Hinata smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, “Why are you being so weird, Yama?”

“You’re the dumbass being weird.” Kageyama snapped, face scrunching up before he relaxed in confusion.

“Tobio.” Hinata’s voice was soft and he kissed his cheek, “I’ve liked you  _ forever  _ and you  _ never  _ got my hints. It was  _ annoying.” _

Kageyama immediately scowled, standing up to his full height and secretly relishing in Hinata hanging off of him, “Maybe if you weren’t such a  _ dumbass.”  _

“Are we dating now, Stinky-yama? Can I touch your dick?”

Squeaking, Kageyama tried to push Hinata away from him, “Such a pervert!”

Hinata was laughing, standing on his tip-toes and trying to pull Kageyama’s face back down, “I’ll let you inside!”

His face was burning again and he tried to look away, still covering himself with one hand and trying to push Hinata away with the other, “Hinata! Stop saying things like that!”

Shaking his head and laughing, Hinata let go of Kageyama to give him a little bit of space before scratching his head with a shy smile, “I’m serious, though. I don’t want to push you into anything, but…” He blushed and looked down, “I really like you a lot, Tobio. When you pass to me, my heart is like sssshblam! And when I hit your tosses it’s like nnneeeeaoow! And when you buy me meat buns-”

“I get it!” Kageyama grumbled, embarrassed more than anything, “I feel the same, or whatever.”

“Let me wash your back, Dummy. And your hair. I like your hair.”

Lip curling against his teeth, Kageyama turned around though, “You really like me enough to be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah!” Liquid soap was slapped onto his back and hands smaller than his own massaged into the muscles of his back and shoulders, “Everyone already thinks we’re having sex and stuff.”

“We’ve never even  _ kissed.”  _ Suddenly he was thinking about holding Hinata’s face between his hands, squishing his cheeks like he did  _ so often  _ except this time he was  _ kissing  _ Hinata instead of making fun of him.

“Not my fault.” Hinata was pouting, Kageyama could tell just from his voice and how his hands slowed on his skin.

Kageyama turned around, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked in Hinata’s eyes again.

“Are you going to kiss me?”

He didn’t answer. He shifted his weight again and stretched his neck until it cracked, watching as Hinata gently pried his hands away from his crotch to place them on his hips.

“Tell me if you don’t want to, ok?”

“I can assure you, that isn’t going to happen.” His words were whispered as Hinata gently pulled him down.

He paused before licking his lips and pressing them against Kageyama’s.

The angle was completely off and Kageyama got more chin than lip, “Dumbass.” and he changed the angle to make the kiss… Better.

He had no idea what he was doing, heart racing, but Hinata was in his arms and quiet for once and he couldn’t stop himself from yanking Hinata closer. He jerked back when his dick rubbed against Hinata’s stomach, “Sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it,” He smiled up at him, all teeth and idiocity, making Kageyama’s heart stutter in his chest. “Can I touch you, though?”

“S-” He gulped again, “Yeah, ok.”

Then Hinata’s face was red and he was acting shy, slowly trailing his fingers down Kageyama’s chest.

“You’re a dirty pervert until it’s time for you to do something about it.” Kageyama’s voice was snippy, fingers tightening slightly on Hinata’s hips.

“Don’t rush me! I’ve never done this before.” His cheeks puffed out and he immediately dropped to hover over Kageyama’s dick. “And I’m not a pervert.”

Dropping his head to Kageyama’s chest, Hinata shuddered. The water cascaded down over his spine, still somehow hot despite the amount of time they’d spent tiptoeing around each other. “Can you touch me, too?”

Unable to keep himself from snorting, Kageyama frowned when Hinata jerked his head up to glare at him, “Not my fault you were telling me to  _ put it inside  _ and now you don’t even know how to touch my dick.”

With a huff, Hinata pulled away and slapped at Kageyama’s chest, “Stop being mean!”

“Sorry.” He reached out and laced their fingers together to pull him closer, “It’s weird.”

“We’re already weird, though, Tobio.”

He shrugged in agreement, “So… You wanted me to...  _ Touch _ you?”

Nodding, Hinata raised his chin and puckered his lips.

“You’re so fucking short.” Kageyama growled before snatching Hinata up into his arms, turning to let his back rest against the wall, “Grow sometime, Stupid Hinata.”

“Maybe stop growing?” He snapped back, grabbing Kageyama by his hair and pulling him closer to slam their lips together in another kiss.

Kageyama grunted, his teeth knocking against Hinata in a non-sexy way, and pulled back a little, one hand coming up to hold Hinata’s head steady as he fixed the kiss, “You’re literally the worst kisser.”

“I’ve only kissed meat buns until today, so it’s not my fault.” He grumbled in his own defense.

“That’s sad. Even for you.” 

Hinata pouted, but his smile broke through his defenses and he wiggled his hips down against Kageyama’s, smirking at the aborted noise he let out, “Yeah but I can practice kissing with you now. And other things.”

Kageyama let out a heavy breath and dropped his lips to Hinata’s again, being gentle as he pressed their lips together, trying hard to ignore Hinata’s hands roaming over his chest.

That was, until Hinata pinched his nipples and twisted them sharply.

“What the  _ fuck,  _ dumbass?” Kageyama pulled away, smacking at Hinata’s hands until he let go.

“It’s supposed to  _ feel good.”  _

“It  _ didn’t.  _ Idiot.” Kageyama sighed and rubbed his nipples, “Don’t touch my nipples, Dumbass.”

Hinata huffed, “I’m trying to be  _ nice.”  _ He insisted, cheeks more than red and cheeks puffed out again.

Sucking his teeth, Kageyama looked down at Hinata carefully. 

He couldn’t believe he still thought Hinata was cute. That he didn’t want to turn the water off and kick him out of his house.

With another sigh, he took Hinata’s hands and put them in his lap, “Here, just, like… Rub our dicks together. Think you can do that without ripping them off?” 

Without waiting for Hinata’s stupid response, he ducked back down to kiss him again. 

Letting out a soft moan when Hinata managed to press their dicks together, he pulled away to look down at them, “Would it be weird to tell you that you have a really pretty dick? I wanted to tell you for so long, but-” He was interrupted by Hinata surging up for another kiss.

Hinata let out a soft laugh as Kageyama sucked his teeth again, noses mushed together.

“Just let me kiss you.” Kageyama growled out petulantly, knowing he could do so much better, probably kiss  _ perfectly  _ if Hinata would just  _ let  _ him  _ lead. _

Humming, Hinata smiled and pecked at Kageyama’s lips, tightening the hold he had on Kageyama’s waist with his thighs. His fingers were deft on their cocks, dancing like magic and making Kageyama’s blood thrum in his veins.

Nipples aching and sore, he decided to play with Hinata’s instead, showing him that trying to rip them off was  _ not  _ the point.

The pad of his thumb swiped over Hinata’s left nipple and his body zinged when Hinata gasped, hands tightening on them and back arching into his touch.

Smirking, Kageyama pulled away and did it again to watch the reaction on Hinata’s face.

He wasn’t disappointed by what he saw.

Hinata tossed his head back now that he didn’t have to focus on kissing, hips gently rocking into Kageyama’s, fingers twitching as he tried to keep pumping his wrist.

His cheeks were flushed beautifully, red tracing over his nose and cheeks down to his chest.

Kageyama’s own cheeks pinked again as he let his gaze fall downward, watching Hinata’s dick rub against his own. Taking Hinata’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he gave the slightest twist before letting go and tracing around his areola, watching how it made Hinata’s dick jump.

“Kageyama.” 

The quiet, moaned version of his name had his gaze snapping back up to see Shouyou looking at him through half-closed eyelids.

His tongue poked out, licking water from his lips, and he let out another quiet moan.

Static in his head, gaze unfocusing, Kageyama’s jaw dropped a little and the air rushed from his body like a tidal wave.

When his senses came back, his legs were a bit wobbly and Hinata was licking something from his fingers.

“I win.”

The fuzziness in his brain immediately vanished and he scowled, “You didn’t win anything, idiot.” Ready to drop him without warning, he only stopped himself because if Hinata got hurt he would have to hear about it. 

Setting him down on his feet gently, he averted his gaze from Hinata’s face, only now realizing what he had been licking from his fingers.

“Hey, Kageyama…”

He let himself look back at him, hand reaching for Hinata’s fingers.

“You  _ do _ wanna be my boyfriend, right? It’s ok if this was just a one time thing or whatever, but…”

“You suck at kissing and you’re a disgusting little pervert,” Kageyama started bluntly, before dropping down to quickly peck the corner of Hinata’s eye, “But I like when you spike my sets so... Yeah, or whatever.”

Too excitable, Hinata bounced and tugged on Kageyama’s arm, “Really? Really Yamayama? You’re  _ really  _ my boyfriend?”

“Shut up or I’m breaking up with you.” He grumbled, shaking Hinata off to reach for the shampoo, ready to actually start and finish the shower he was supposed to be taking. He squirted some into Hinata’s hair and roughly lathered it in.

He let out a high squeak as Kageyama manhandled him before whining, “You’re so  _ rude,  _ Kageyama!”

Without saying anything, he let up a little and turned Hinata around so he could lean back and rest against his chest. Quiet, Kageyama smirked as Hinata started letting out quiet moans as his fingers worked through his hair.

“Hey, dumbass?” Kageyama let his fingers still in Hinata’s hair and he dropped his chin onto his head. When he received a hum, he paused again, dropping his soapy fingers down to hug around Hinata’s chest, “Did you… Earlier?”

He hummed quietly, thinking, before shrugging, “Nothing came out, but it made me really happy to see you. And it’s not like I want to anymore anyway. I really liked when you touched my chest like you did.”

“Yeah, cause I didn’t try to rip them off of your body.” He mumbled under his breath.

“I’m  _ telling you  _ that’s how I read it was supposed to happen.”

“Didn’t know you could read.” 

Kageyama grunted at the bony elbow that stabbed him in the gut as Hinata turned around with a glare, “I’m breaking up with you now.”

“C’mon let’s hurry up and get out of here. Costing me double in water bills with your pervertedness.” He reached for his washcloth and pushed Hinata under the spray of water to rinse the suds from his hair.

“Kageyama! Rude!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me comments they keep me alive
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://thespiritofeon.tumblr.com)! My [asks](https://thespiritofeon.tumblr.com/ask) are also open!   
(If you want a certain pairing during Kinktober, feel free to request it uwu)


End file.
